harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First introduction:' "I haven't seen you before. Can I help you? Oh, you must be the new person that I heard about. Me? I'm Lloyd. Good to meet you." *'Morning:' "Morning." *'Morning (when married to Lloyd):' "Morning, ____. Ready for the day?" *'Afternoon (when married to Lloyd):' "Hey, look at the time. There's lots of work to do." *'Evening:' "It's pretty late. You should get home." *'Evening (when married to Lloyd):' "Done with work? Care for a massage?" 'Chat' *"Hmmm.. What to do today...?" *"Hmm? Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." *"Busy? Don't work too hard." *"Are you just wandering around bored? I hope you're not slacking off. We all have to work hard for the bazaar!" *"I have items that I need shipped in for the bazaar. I hope they arrive in time." *'At the cafe:' "Are you thirsty? This place makes some great drinks." *'At Raul's:' "Hmm.. What to buy...?" *'At Felix's:' "I owe the Mayor. He lends me his home. And Sherry has looked after me too." *'After a storm:' "Hmph. That storm yesterday was a pain." At the bazaar: ' *"I'm busy setting up my shop right now.. Things haven't been selling well recently.. We're not making a profit at this rate..." *'During the bazaar: "Hey, I'm really busy. I can't chat now." *'During the bazaar (when married to Lloyd):' "I'm busy right now. Can it wait?" *"I've got some great items for the bazaar today." *'After the bazaar:' "Phew. I sold a lot today. I'll have to restock for the next bazaar." 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "Thanks, ___. This is the best." *'Birthday:' "For me? A birthday gift? Thanks, I appreciate it. You made my day." *'Liked:' "Hey, nice. Thanks." *'Disliked: '"Uh, this is weird. Thanks... I guess..." *'Horror:' "Uh... Are you kidding? It's a joke, right? Real funny.." *'When given a wrapped gift:' "For me? I'm hesistant to open it..." *'Offered multiple gifts:' "Huh? Another gift? Nah, I shouldn't." 'Heart Lines' Note: Lloyd's heart lines can be seen by speaking to him at home. *'Black Heart:' "Hm? What is it? Do you need something?" *'Purple Heart:' "So is your job to wander around the town?" *'Blue Heart:' "I sell some things that might help you out. Come see me at the bazaar." *'Green Heart:' "This town really feels like my home these days. I hope you feel the same way, ___." *'Yellow Heart:' "It's amazing how much your skills have grown, ____. You look like a real farmer these days." *'Orange Heart:' "You're always working. That's a good thing. Seeing you work inspires me to work harder." *'Red Heart:' "____, I'm glad that I met you. I just feel comfortable around you. We have a great friendship." 'Marriage Lines' *'Picking nicknames:' "It's the first chapter in our new life together. Would you like me to call you by a nickname now? So I'll call you ____. You're sure? It's set. I'm really happy, ____...." *"I'm really lucky to be married to you, ____. Thank you for your love and support." *"____... you mean everything to me. Sorry. That was pretty corny." *"Heh.. Married life is wonderful. I never thought I could be this happy." *'While outside: '"The air here is energizing, don't you think? Maybe people get used to it after a while... But I still notice it." *'While outside (late at night):' "What is it, ___? It's really late. Don't worry. I'll be home soon." *'During a typhoon:' "Wow. You're out in this weather? You should take the day off today." *'During a snowstorm:' "That's really quite a snowstorm. Watch your step. You don't want to slip." *'After a storm:' "That was quite a storm. I was worried about the house." *'When shown your dog/cat:' "It's cute. I like animals. They're innocent, you know?" *'You are pregnant (early stage):' "A father.... What do I do....? I guess worrying won't help. If I do my best, it'll be fine." *"____, you OK? You should relax. You shouldn't be working. Just leave it to me." *'You are pregnant (late stage):' "We're getting close. I feel good about this. I'm here for you and our child." 'Festivals' *'Before a festival starts:' "What festival is this again?" *'You lose:' "It happens. Don't worry about it." *'You win:' "Well done, ____. Congratulations." Harmony Day: *'Boys give to girls:' "You have a minute, ____? Today's Harmony Day. You know that, right? ___, this is my gift to you. Good bye." *'Boys give to girls (if you've given winter Harmony gift):' "___, you got a minute? You gave me a Winter Harmony Day gift... So I brought this Harmony Day gift for you. I hope you like it. Good bye." *'Boys give to girls (you are married to Lloyd):' "Good morning, ___. I've got something to give to you today. I wanted to give you a present... to show my thanks. Anyway, let's make today a good one!" *'Girls give to boys:' "Oh, for Harmony Day? Thanks, ____." *'Girls give to boys (you are married to Lloyd):' "Ah, Harmony Day. Thanks, ____. ♥ I hope you aren't giving Harmony Day gifts to anyone else... Just kidding. " Flower Festival: *"____, who are you giving flowers to?" *'When given a flower: '"For me? Thanks." *'When given a flower (if married to Lloyd):' "For the flower festival? You're sweet, ____." Cooking Festival: *'You don't enter a dish:' "You didn't compete?" Tea/Wine Festival: *"Thanks for today, ____." Starry Night Festival: *'You are married to Lloyd:' "Hi there, ____. Today's the Starry Night Festival. I've got a surprise. Just trust me and take a seat. I cooked a meal for us. Surprised? Hee, good. I'm glad I made it. Let's dig in." Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes